1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder rack for holding things and more particularly, to a holder rack for holding cap-shaped items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boxes and plastic bags are commonly used for holding cap-shaped items (such as cap-shaped milk ball, cap-shaped coffee powder ball, etc.). However, storing cap-shaped items in a box or plastic bag cannot keep them in a good order. Further, when using one cap-shaped item, the user must open the box or plastic bag. It is inconvenient to serve cap-shaped items in this manner.